The invention is designed to encourage proper cervical/neck support for children during sleep. Pillows are known in the furniture arts for use as headrests for sleeping, cushions for feet, and so on. Such pillows have varying shapes, filling materials, covering materials, textures, fabrics, colors, designs, and so forth.
As children develop, it is important that their neck assume the proper curvature which does not likely result when using a traditional soft pillow. Such soft pillows, when used by children, tend to promote a head-forward position. In addition, the American Association of Pediatricians recommends supine and side posture sleeping, which is not the purpose of the typical pillows known in the art.
Cervical support pillows made for adults would be far too large to be used by children. In addition, it would be a problem in the art to form support pillows so that they need not be properly positioned on only one or two axes to provide the desired effect, since many adults and especially children may not use them in the proper orientation.